Join Your Voices
by HecateA
Summary: Ultimately, it was Lily's own fault for dating James Potter if she wanted a quiet life and birthday. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **First off: this is totally canon. Secondly, James Potter is a dork and I want twelve of him. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings : **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Assignment #10 (Beauty Therapy #5- Highlighter: Write about drawing attention to something); MC4A; Shipping Wars; Shower of Words

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x2); Bow Before the Blacks; Neurodivergent; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Short Jog

**Representation: **Birthday, sing-along, ADHD James Potter

**Bonus challenge(s): **Delicious Lie; Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary bonus challenge(s): **NA

**Word Count:** 870

_**Shipping War**_

**Ship (Team):** Lily Evans and James Potter (Patronus Pair)

**List (Prompt):** Big List (Public Declaration)

* * *

**Join Your Voices**

"Remember, I don't want you to make a fuss," Lily told him.

"Okay," James nodded, stirring more brown sugar into his oatmeal before dipping in a slice of bacon. By now, Lily was not questioning the weird breakfast habits.

"I mean it, James," Lily said.

"But you braided in your hair," James said, shoving a piece of tea bread into his mouth. "So, it's clearly a _special _day…"

"Well, yes," Lily said, chewing her lip. "But you don't have to go to any trouble. I just want to go help Slughorn with the latest batch of Pepperup Potion, Remus and I are going to finish that assignment, then lunch, then Hogsmeade—or maybe we can get lunch at Hogsmeade since it's my birthday—"

"A very important day, yes," James said.

"—then I want to come home, ready my book, go to supper—where I will allow cake, and spend the evening with you," Lily said.

"Right," James said. "I'm familiar with the plan."

She had slipped a schedule for the day in his Transfiguration textbook two weeks ago. He had posted a copy on the Common Room's wall, too.

"That's right, because there's a plan," Lily said.

"Yes," James said. "There is a plan in place to celebrate you."

"My birthday," Lily blushed. "Just a plan to celebrate my birthday."

"The birthday of Lily Marie Evans," James nodded wisely, spooning more oatmeal in his mouth. "Which we will celebrate with the appropriate grandeur that the occasion deserves. As per the plan."

"Okay," Lily said. She finished her cup of tea and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yup," James nodded. "By the way, you should check your Potions textbook."

"Okay," she said. "I think I know what I need; I've helped Slughorn with Pepperup a thousand times."

"If you're sure."

"I am. I just don't want to be late."

"Of course not, that would be against the plan," James said. "See you later, Birthday Girl."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay," he said. "Girl Whose Celebration Day is Today."

Lily rolled her eyes and left the Grand Hall, stopping two or three times to check in with first years she tutored and friends wishing her happy birthday. She was just walking out of the Great Hall when Peter, running late, bumped into her.

"Lily!" he smiled. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," she smiled.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. "You shouldn't be… Haven't you checked your Potions textbook?"

She slipped it out of her bookbag and opened it to a slip of parchment covered in the messy scrawl and green ink that James favoured.

_The Plan to Celebrate Lily Marie Evans On Her Birthday_

_9:00 — Breakfast: make sure Lily's cup of tea stays full until she's done._

_9:55— Make sure everyone is aware that today is Lily's day._

_10:00 — Wait for Lily to be done with Slughorn to spend more time with her._

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, looking up to Peter.

"Goooooood morning Dining Hall!"

Lily spun around and sure enough, there was Sirius standing on the Gryffindor table, his wand pointed to his throat and amplifying his voice. James stood right next to him and Lily's jaw dropped. She made eye contact with James who only smiled innocently. Sirius moved his wand and pointed it at James, who clapped his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students of all ages, dignified professors, miscellaneous ghosts, and even Mr. Headmaster himself. We are gathered here today not for the most important meal of the day as you all perhaps expected, but to celebrate someone that we all know—because she has saved our butts in class, tutored us and talked us through hard moments, snuck us sweets on bad days, reminded us to drink water during exams, led the Muggle-born Student Union with unprecedented leadership, been the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's most devoted fan, served as Head Girl with dedication and grace, and lifted our shared spirits with her mere presence and smile. And I, personally, love her too.

"And this day, dearest breakfast eaters, is not just any day to celebrate Lily Evans, since any day is a good day to do such a thing. No friends: today is her birthday! So, everybody; join your voices to this sing-along which is, as I promised Lily, just as grand as she deserves, which is more than we could possibly give her anyways."

Lily chewed her lip and cocked her head, looking at him and shaking her head. He nodded and mouthed: _It's true. _

"On my count!" Sirius said. "1, 2, 3!"

Lily could have melted. And, to her surprise, the Dining Hall exploded with song.

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday, dear Lily!

Happy birthday to you!"

She felt herself blush. She hadn't been expecting the crowd to join so… fervently and honestly.

Once they were done they clapped and Lily waved at them before turning to Peter.

"You could have warned me," she said.

"James did," Peter said. "You just didn't realise how lovely he thinks you are."

She looked up at her idiot boyfriend, who was wiping jam off of his shoe as Remus helped Sirius off the table.

"I think I do," Lily said quietly.


End file.
